Karl Fei-Ong
Karl Fei-Ong (Carl in the English dub) is the third of Diva's chevaliers. He is voiced by Nozomu Saski in the Japanese dub and by Quinton Flynn in the English dub. History Origins Karl Fei-Ong was introduced to Diva in 1917 by Amshel and Solomon in Germany. When he met her, he requested that she turn him into a chevalier. Amshel later says he only chose Karl to use him as a guinea pig for their new Delta project. Karl's body was heavily modified by Amshel's experiments, including having the arm Saya destroyed in Vietnam in 1972 replaced with a spiked arm. His traumatic past, Diva's inability to give him the love he sought, and forced conversion seems to have left Karl severely mentally unbalanced. However, Solomon, the only one who could calm Karl's mania, believed Karl's problems stemmed from his being lonely and not seeing that Solomon was always there and watching over him.31 Return to Vietnam He is first introduced in the series as the chairman of an all-girl's school in his native Vietnam, where he is respected by both teachers and students. Though the girls themselves do not seem to fear him - they are polite and he is polite in return. Disguised as his alter ego "The Phantom" - it's not clear whether he based the phantom on the legend or whether the legend is based on him. Karl kidnapped girls that looked like Saya in his desire to see her again to finish their fight, before the girls went missing they were all given a blue rose. After finding Saya again, Karl became completely obsessed with killing her. He considered Saya his hated enemy, his beloved soul mate, and his only reason for living. During the Red Shield's investigation in the Vietnamese jungle, they discovered a secret farming facility owned by Cinq Flèches under the management of both Karl and Solomon. Karl leads a small attack on the group, which caused several casualties in the attack. Saya later fought Karl, which resulted in Karl losing his leg in the process and was forced to retreat. Broken Shield Karl finally gets his longed attention from Diva when she requested him to bring her "that boy," Karl (dressed as The Phantom) brings Diva to Red Shield's HQ without Amshel's authorization and begins killing all of the Red Shield's operatives. He encounters Saya, but Hagi distracted him long enough for Saya to escape. Karl escapes the ship along with Diva and manages to wound Joel with his spikes, which would cause him to be permanently crippled. The Hunt for Saya While in London, he stole the Corpse Corps from Amshel after being outraged when James was given the orders to kill Saya instead of him and went after her while she was at Gray's home. He planned to die together with her by drinking all of her blood. Solomon, who'd come after him at Amshel's request, cuts off Karl's arm freeing Saya's sword arm. Realizing she has too much to live for, Saya stabs him by impaling her own body. With her sword coated in her blood, Karl crystallizes and is destroyed. Solomon mourns his death and tries to explain Karl's actions. In the Manga In the manga version, Karl's appearance and mannerisms are completely changed. He's more childlike and may be around Riku's age. Karl is the only one besides Amshel that Diva cares for. This version did also lose his arm during the fight at Vietnam with Saya. Diva was never allowed to see him again after this and was told that Saya had killed him. And like his anime version, he longed to have Saya believing she understood his pain. The manga version even changes his name to Charles as a result of it. Charles (Karl) was still in contact with Amshel and had made a sort of friendship with Van, who was using him for various experiments. In the manga, Saya had to make Riku her chevalier because he shielded Karl from a bullet. Personality Although usually calm, Karl can be violent and obsessive, bordering on mental instabilty. His manic behaviour stems from being used as a guinea pig in the Delta Project, repeatedly having his limbs removed and replaced and also being abandoned by Diva and trying to fill the loneliness which is why he turned his attention to Saya. Relationships with Other Characters Karl appears to be the outcast of his group. He frequently works alone, rarely talks to the other chevaliers and is often left out of imporant meetings. The cause of this rejection is hinted at in the anime. Like all of her chevaliers Karl loved Diva deeply, however he tried to steal her away and keep her as his own. This undoubtedly was the cause of the rift between him and the other chevaliers, especially Amshel, whom he seems to fear. Solomon Solomon is Karl's only friend who displays any sympathy towards him. This sympathy however seems to be the result of Solomon's own guilt - not only was he the one who tricked Karl into becoming a vampire, he also aided in his death. Although Karl is rarly involved with his brother's meetings Solomon phones him to keep him updated. Karl and Solomon are briefly seen "playing" together at the end of episode 29 - Karl pretends to attack his brother with his new arm, but Solomon is much too quick and easily catches him by the wrist. Amshel In complete contrast to Solomon, Karl fears Amshel, probably because the organises the many operations preformed on him. Amschel intentionally antagonizes Karl, noticeably by insisting James kill Saya despite the fact Karl volunteered first. Later it is revealed that he does this to deliberately provoke Karl into chasing after her, giving him an excuse to kill him. James Like Amshel James appears to have nothing but disdain for Karl, characterizing him as careless or reckless, and seeing his death more as a convenience than a loss to them. Nathan Interaction between Nathan and Karl is non-existant. Powers, Abilities, and Weakness Like all Chiropterans, he is immortal. He has great healing abilities, recovering from stab and gunshot wounds within moments. Stated in the light novel, Chiropterans have the ability to sense other Chiropterans. Karl's ability with this is greater than James Ironside. In his true form, his original power was to make a blade from his hands. After having his right arm replaced by Amshel with a spike arm, he gained the Schiff's ability to crystallize his blood and fire it from his arm. He is also capable of flying as he possesses a pair of wing each located underneath his arms. His weakness', like all chevalier, include Saya's blood and, if Amshel was telling the truth, decapitation and complete incineration of the body. It is unknown whether or not that he, like James, could contract the Thorn. Gallery Image:Karl.jpg| File:440488-karl_solomon.jpg| File:Karl Vampire.PNG|thumb|Karl in his chiropteran form File:440485-blood_episode_12_screencap_1.jpg| External Links *Karl On Wikipedia See Also Red Shield: *Saya *Hagi *Kai Miyagusuku *Riku Miyagusuku *David *Lewis Cinq Fleshes: *Diva *Amshel Goldsmith *Solomon Goldsmith *James Ironside *Nathan Mahler Vampires: *Chiropterans *The Schiff Category:Blood Plus Characters Category:Blood Plus Characters